Debajo Del Mismo Cielo
by Kin'iro Kitsune
Summary: Ichigo acaba herido por distraerse, Rukia se enfada y decide encarar al Arrancar por venganza pero éste tiene un as bajo la manga, el Hollow interno de Ichigo quiere tomar el control y convertirse en rey. ¿Qué pasará? Entren y descúbranlo. IchiRuki.


Bueno para empezar me presento, soy Kin'iro Kitsune (como bien lo dice mi nick xD) este One Shot es el primer fic que termino y publico xDpasó por mi cabeza el último día del año xD y no me resistí a escribirlo U siempre me la pasaba leyendo los fic IchiRukis de por aquí y dejando reviews pero nunca me había animado a escribir uno o.o pero wenu, año nuevo y a darle duro para que crezcan ls escritors IchiRuki xD

**Agradecimientos: **a K-chan! (K-ral) por enseñarme a publicar x3 y por apoyarme con esto o.o también a mi sensei (que dudo que lea esto xD) por el ánimo que me da a diario xD

**Aclaraciones: **

-Blabla -- Argumento.

-_Blabla & "Blabla" _ -- Pensamientos.

"Blabla" -- Recordatorios.

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera Kubo-sama Orihime hubiera muerto en los primeros caps del manga y habría exceso de IchiRuki en la serie.

**Debajo Del Mismo Cielo**

¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? Sí, estaba cansado, lo admitía. Pero de eso a demostrarlo era otra cosa.

Rukia observaba la pelea conteniéndose. "No interfieras, yo le enfrentaré solo…". Debía respetar la decisión del chico, pero al ver el cansancio -no precisamente por la batalla- que emanaban sus ojos, la firmeza que tenía desapareció, no sabía qué hacer, el terror se percibía en sus violáceos ojos, y como si de una corriente que los conectara a ambos se tratara, el miedo se le transmitió a él también. El ente con el que estaba peleando el chico no parecía inmutarse por las estocadas que éste le propinaba.

-¡Ichigo! – dijo Rukia dando un paso adelante, dispuesta a ayudar a Ichigo.

-¡Te dije que no interfirieras! – le replicó Ichigo. Rukia se detuvo.

-¡No te distraigas, Shinigami! – el Arrancar no desaprovecho la oportunidad que Ichigo le daba.

-¿¡Pero qué–

-¡Cero!

-¡!

-¡ICHIGO! – Rukia palideció.

El cero le había dado de lleno a Ichigo, lo único que se podía apreciar del campo de batalla era una densa capa de polvo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esos extremos¿por qué no había permitido que le ayudara? Era un idiota, un tremendo e irremediable idiota. Rukia no pudo suprimir un sollozo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ichigo yacía en el suelo, intentó abrir los ojos e incorporarse pesadamente, pero un pie sobre su cabeza lo detuvo.

-Eres débil…

-_Esa voz… _Cállate…

-No puedes hacer nada… - el Hollow de Ichigo parecía dispuesto a tomar el lugar de rey - sin mi… - Ichigo levantó la vista, su "otro yo" seguía con el pie encima suyo - ¡ya hubieras muerto hace mucho tiempo!

Su Hollow le pisó con más fuerza la cabeza mientras levantaba a "Zangetsu", la cual estaba teñida de blanco, Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que levantarse, pero las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Mientras tanto, un hombre de negro observaba a lo lejos la escena.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La polvareda empezaba a disiparse y Rukia pudo apreciar dos siluetas_"Ichigo…"_ pensó. Una de ellas estaba tirada en el suelo y la otra parada junto a ella. La segunda sombra pertenecía al Arrancar, que al parecer, se percató de la presencia de la chica.

-¿Ves lo que pasa por no ayudarle a tu amiguito? - Dijo con sorna, para acto seguido, patear el cuerpo de un inconciente Ichigo.

-¡Bastardo!

-¿Oh?... ¿Enojada, pequeña shinigami? - cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Rukia no perdió tiempo y desenvainó su Zanpakutoh. No iba a perdonar a ese bastardo, y se lo demostraría con Sode no Shirayuki.

El Arrancar no tenía tiempo para perder con una chiquilla con tan poco poder espiritual, así que usó su Sonido para propinarle un corte vertical, quería acabar pronto con eso. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica lo esquivó sin muchos problemas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Ichigo!

El chico abrió los ojos pesadamente y desvió la mirada del suelo para posarla sobre el hombre que tenía frente suyo.

-¡Viejo Zangetsu! - le dijo con todas las fuerzas que pudo, su Hollow interior seguía sin dejarle pararse.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, Ichigo!? - le recriminó Zangetsu, la escena frente a él no le parecía correcta, los papeles estaban invertidos.

-¿Ah?… Así que por fin te dignas a aparecer, viejo… - le dijo el Hollow con fingida sorpresa.

-Y tú, te has atrevido a revelártele a tu rey.

-¿¡De qué cojones hablas!? - gritó furioso - ¿Él¿¡Mi rey!? - dijo señalando a Ichigo - Que buena broma, viejo. Yo jamás permitiré que este bastardo me controle de nuevo… - le dijo mientras le escupía al chico que tenía a sus pies - … le deje experimentar mi poder, pero veo que sus estúpidas emociones humanas lo han cegado.

A esto, Zangetsu no respondió nada, solo miró a Ichigo, el cual apretaba los puños con fuerza. Sonrió _"Te arrepentirás de haber intentado tomar un trono que no te pertenecía" _pensó al momento que volvía a posar su mirada sobre el Hollow.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rukia al ver las intenciones del enemigo frente a ella disminuyó lo más que pudo su poder espiritual, si tenía suerte y el Arrancar era impulsivo, su plan funcionaría a la perfección. Al ver que el Arrancar usó su Sonido para acercarse a toda velocidad y arremeter en contra suya, usó su Shuunpo para colocarse detrás de él y mandarlo a volar con una patada hacia un árbol cercano.

-¡Maldita mocosa, cómo te atreves! - gritó con furia mientras se incorporaba, su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-¿Oh?... ¿Enojado, Arrancar de mierda? - dijo con voz superior, le quería devolver la humillación que le había hecho pasar y triplicarle el dolor que le había causado a Ichigo. Pero algo detuvo sus planes de venganza, era un grito.

-¡Gaaahhh! - el grito liberó toda la fuerza espiritual del Arrancar. Esto tomó desprevenida a Rukia.

-_¿Irá a liberar su Zanpakutoh?_ - se preguntó la morena.

-¡Destruye…

-_Al parecer, sí…_

-… Explosiva!

La explosión de Reiatsu provocó una ola de viento tras otra, a los poco segundos el paisaje frente a Rukia se despejó. Lo que vió la dejó atónita. El Shinkai del Arrancar era aterrador, tenía casi la misma apariencia que antes, pero de sus muñecas emergían dos cuchillas y se extendían hasta poco más del hombro, como si fueran espadas gemelas y todo su cuerpo, a excepción de la cara, estaba cubierto de pequeñas bocas con dientes afilados. El Arrancar tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Pero qué demonios es eso…? - lanzó la pregunta al aire, inconcientemente, realmente no esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Que qué son, mocosa? - abrió los ojos lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la Kuchiki - déjame demostrártelo. Mi Shinkai es único en su tipo, cuando uso mi técnica final, nadie puede escapar de ella…

Rukia sintió un escalofrío, pero pudo disimular muy bien. Realmente no se imaginaba de qué iba su "técnica final" pero no quería averiguarlo. El Arrancar no parecía estar de acuerdo con la Shinigami.

-¡Sufrirás, pedazo de basura! - expresó con voz encolerizada.

-Maldición…

El Arrancar se precipitó contra Rukia con los brazos cruzados, permitiéndole a sus cuchillas dar un golpe sincrónico que la morena paró con su Zanpakutoh, sin embargo, la fuerza que el Arrancar aplicaba era mayor, provocando que la hoja de su espada empezara a rasgarse.

-¡Esto es por lo anterior! - dijo el Arrancar mientras ejercía más fuerza en sus brazos.

Esto ocasionó que la Zanpakutoh de Rukia se rompiera y la chica se llevara un buen corte en su antebrazo derecho.

-_Diablos… si no hago algo pronto, acabaré peor que Ichigo… _- miro al chico de reojo - … _Es cierto, no tengo tiempo que perder con este imbécil…. Tengo que ir con Ichigo… No me deja otra opción…_

-¿¡Qué pasa, Shinigami¿Te impresiona mi enorme poder¡Eh! - farfulló de su fuerza, esa la tenía ganada. O al menos, eso pensaba él.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Tú…

-¿Oh?... ¿Aún tienes fuerzas para hablar? - le dijo con tono divertido.

-¡Haré que te arrepientas de lo que dijiste! - le gritó Ichigo, mientras tomaba fuerzas de quién sabe donde para intentar pararse, el pie del Hollow estaba cediendo.

-¡Ja! - mofó - ¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme de algo que es verdad?... Tú y tus estúpidos sentimientos han mellado nuestra espada…

-¡Maldito!

-Pero no te preocupes, Ichigo. Cuando reclame el trono eliminaré las dudas de tu alma, o siendo más exactos… - se le empezaba a formar una sonrisa enfermiza - ¡Mataré a todos aquellos a quienes llamas "familia" y "amigos"! - Empezó a reír de forma frenética.

-¡Tú, maldito¡No te atreverás a ponerles ni un solo dedo encima! - tenía que acabar con este asunto del rey y su caballo de una vez por todas, cada vez que iba a su mundo interior, su Hollow se volvía más y más fuerte.

-¡Vamos, Ichigo¡Esas son estupideces! Ni la familia ni los amigos existen de verdad, son sólo máscaras de hipocresía que los humanos ponen frente a otros para sentirse protegidos. ¡Pero ni tú ni yo necesitamos de esos sentimientos! Si tenemos poder… ¡no habrá nadie que nos plante cara!

-Eres un imbécil… hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo - una imagen de Rukia se le vino a la mente _"No tengo tiempo que perder aquí, debe de estar esperándome…"_pero su Hollow interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ella también será eliminada - Ichigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - De ella… - empezó a hablar de nuevo con un tono aún más espectral - será de la primera que saborearé su sangre…

-¡¡DESGRACIADO!! - su paciencia llegó al límite, expulsó toda su energía espiritual, liberándose del pie de su opresor. De esta no salía vivo ese bastardo, no si había osado decir ese tipo de cosas sobre sus seres queridos y mucho menos si había pensado en herir a cierta morena.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Veo que no sales mucho de tu mundo, basura… - comentó Rukia, con un tono bastante peligroso y la mirada baja.

-¿Qué…?

-Te enseñaré el verdadero significado de la fuerza. - En esos momentos, Rukia estaba alzando la mirada y su Zanpakutoh, para luego darle un giro de 180° sobre su muñeca, dejando la hoja boca abajo al momento que colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su codo derecho; gimió por lo bajo, el corte de su antebrazo le molestó un poco al momento de hacer la pose - Arremolina… - su espada empezaba a regenerarse y tornarse de un blanco más puro que la nieve, mientras que de la empuñadura salía un listón que también era blanco - … ¡Sode no Shirayuki!

Justo como pasó cuando él liberó a Explosiva, una ola de viento tras otra abatió al Arrancar, bajo la diferencia de que esta era una ola de viento gélido, con trozos de hielo esparciéndose por el lugar.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Cometiste un gran error… - dijo la morena mientras que con la ayuda de un Shuunpo se colocaba a un lado suyo - … ¡al elegirlo a él como víctima!

-¡!

-Danza Inicial… ¡Luna Blanca!

Dicho esto, en el suelo se formó un círculo, del cuál empezaba a salir hielo, congelando a cualquiera que estuviera en su rango de ataque, a excepción de Rukia.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! - el grito ahogado del Arrancar logró marcar una sonrisa de satisfacción en la morena, aún no había triplicado el dolor.

Rukia no perdió esa oportunidad, y aprovechó que los pies del Arrancar hasta las rodillas estaban totalmente congelados, y con un corte horizontal, las cortó de su cuerpo, provocando otro grito por parte del Arrancar, pero más fuerte. Su sed de venganza aún no estaba satisfecha.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ichigo concentró todo su poder espiritual en su mano derecha, logrando, poco a poco, materializar a Zangetsu, en su color negro original.

-¿¡Cómo demonios has podid–

No pudo terminar ya que Ichigo arremetió contra él con una velocidad y fuerza sorprendente, estaba superando su propio poder. Por su parte, Ichigo no planeaba dejarle ni un segundo para incorporarse, deseaba venganza, y la tendría.

-¡Ban-kai!

Después de eso una onda expansiva de Reiatsu golpeó a su Hollow, mandándolo a volar no muy lejos de allí. Grave error, éste aprovechó para también liberar su Bankai. Ahora sus fuerzas estaban igualadas y la pelea apenas comenzaba.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Maldita, cómo te atreves! - chilló el Arrancar, ya no sentía sus piernas y sangraba a mares, si seguía así, moriría pronto.

En esos momentos el Arrancar sintió la presencia del Reiatsu de algunas almas que se encontraban por la zona, curiosos, talvez, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto. Sonrió con satisfacción. Esa Shinigami se arrepentiría del hecho de haberse burlado de él y por sobre todo, haberlo subestimado.

-¡Gonzou! (N/A: Absorbe Almas)

-¿¡Qué!?

Rukia pudo observar como las almas que estaban en los alrededores eran atraídas hacia ese Arrancar y como una por una eran absorbidas, pero lo que le dejó sin palabras, es ver cómo sus piernas -antes cortadas por ella misma- empezaban a regenerarse, tenía que actuar pronto o su regeneración sería exitosa y ella no podía permitirlo.

-¡Diablos! - arremetió contra él, pero cuando estaba a una distancia prudente para atacarle, ya era demasiado tarde, sus piernas estaban como nuevas otra vez.

-Jeje, al parecer no conocías ésta habilidad de los Arrancar, Shinigami. Pero bueno, no habrá necesidad de que te la explique, por que… - sobre las pequeñas bocas que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo empezaba a aparecer una pequeña esfera de luz, que iba aumentando tanto en tamaño como en intensidad.

-_¡Cero!_- se alertó Rukia.

-… Morirás aquí y ahora; pero tranquila, te daré el honor de presenciar mi técnica final, a la cual llamo… ¡¡Destructor!!

Lo que sucedió después, pasó tan rápido que Rukia apenas y tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. Las esferas de energía se dispararon contra ella desde varias direcciones, logró esquivar las primeras que le llegaron por los lados, dando un salto hacia el aire, pero en el acto, el ataque que parecía el más poderoso se dirigía hacia ella de frente, le daría de lleno y era imposible esquivarlo en la situación actual. Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el ataque se acercaba aún más, creyó verlo avanzar en cámara lenta. Una explosión se produjo. El Arrancar sonrió de satisfacción.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Getsuga Tenshou! - gritaron al unísono.

Ichigo y su Hollow se encontraban en las mismas situaciones, ambos jadeando del cansancio y con varias heridas y cortes por todo el cuerpo, sin contar con que sus ropas estaban totalmente estropeadas. Pero ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, no deseaban perder, aunque sus razones para pelear eran totalmente diferentes, ganaría el que tuviera mayores deseos de hacerlo.

-¡Ríndete, Ichigo!

-¡Ja¡¡Primero muerto!!

Ichigo arremetió contra su Hollow, chispas salían de los choques de sus espadas. Ambos aplicaron más fuerza en el empuje provocando que los dos retrocedieran de un salto.

-_Si no termino con esto pronto, no podré resistir mucho tiempo más… _- en esos momentos un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no sabía bien por qué, pero su instinto le indicaba que Rukia estaba en peligro - _Rukia…_

-_¿Qué…?_

Se preguntó el Hollow de Ichigo, ya que de éste empezaba a emanar un aura muy fuerte de Reiatsu. El Ichigo que tenía enfrente en esos momentos era totalmente diferente con el que estaba combatiendo hace unos minutos.

-Acabemos con esto…. ¡¡Getsuga… - dijo concentrando toda su rabia y Reiatsu en Zangetsu, conectándolos - … Tenshou!!

Lo que se produjo a continuación fue una explosión de Reiatsu, seguido por un poder totalmente blanco y más grande de lo ordinario, el Hollow del chico solo atinó a cubrirse con sus brazos, pero no le sirvió de nada, el Getsuga Tenshou de Ichigo le cortó por la mitad y de a poco empezaba a desvanecerse.

-No lo olvides… - decía mientras iba desapareciendo - … aún no me rindo… - volteó a ver a Ichigo - … volveré… y entonces… acabaré con ella… - una sonrisa retorcida se volvió a formar en su rostro - ¡Ichigo! - gritó, desapareciendo por fin.

-Buen trabajo, Ichigo - dijo Zangetsu, el cual apareció detrás del chico.

-Gracias… viejo Zangetsu… - acto seguido, se desmayó, sus fuerzas menguaban.

-Descansa, Ichigo. Nos veremos 'afuera'.

Dicho esto, Zangetsu desapareció. En el rostro de Ichigo se formó una media sonrisa. El cielo estaba despejado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El ataque del Arrancar se acercaba velozmente, tenía que actuar rápido. Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

-¡Hadou 33! - puso su mano derecha enfrente suya - ¡Soukatsui! (N/A: Fuego Azul Intenso)

Un rayo azul intenso de energía salió de la palma de su mano, impactando con el ataque que amenazaba con destruirla. Había logrado salvarse. Pero no fue suficiente, el Cero del Arrancar se bifurcó, ocasionando que la energía desviada rozara su brazo derecho, profundizando la herida que tenía.

-Creo que hice mal subestimándote, Shinigami.

Para ese entonces Rukia ya estaba en el suelo, agarrándose el brazo que sangraba sin detenerse.

-Crees bien, Arrancar.

Rukia no podía continuar así, tenía que terminar con eso, si no, no aguantaría mucho más de pie.

-Lo siento, Arrancar… - empezó a decir la morena.

-¿Sientes haberme subestimado, mocosa? - le respondió petulantemente.

-No… lo que siento… - comentó mientras retiraba lentamente su brazo izquierdo de su herida - … es no haberte eliminado mucho antes. ¡Bakudou 4¡¡¡Hainawa!!! (N/A: Cuerda Trepadora)

Y como si de una serpiente se tratara, una cuerda de Reiatsu salió de la mano izquierda de Rukia, la cual velozmente fue a sostener los brazos del Arrancar, impidiéndole el movimiento de éstos.

-¡Bakudou 61¡¡¡Rikujou Kourou!!! (N/A: Prisión de Luz de Seis Barras)

-¡Vete al infierno, maldita!

-Maldecir a la muerte no sirve de mucho, basura… - Rukia tomó su postura de ataque sosteniendo firmemente a Sode no Shirayuki.

-¡¡¡MALDITA SEAS!!!

-Siguiente Danza… - era el fin.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!

- … ¡Ola Blanca!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sentía su cuerpo más liviano y un olor embriagante lo envolvía, mezclado con otro a metal, lo más probable de sangre._"¿Sangre?"_.Abrió pesadamente los ojos para ver directamente a la persona que emanaba esa esencia.

-Ru–

-No hables, Ichigo.

Y hay se encontraba Ichigo, con su cabeza reposando sobre las piernas de la chica mientras ésta le curaba las heridas con su Kidôh. Entonces calló en cuenta.

-¡¿Cómo que no hable?!

Se exaltó el chico, mientras intentaba incorporarse, cosa que no logró por dos factores: Primero, Rukia lo detuvo en el acto. Segundo, el dolor no se lo permitió.

-¡Cúrate tú primero, imbécil¿No ves que estás hecha un asco? - y era cierto, Rukia estaba en muy mal estado: su ropa hecha harapos, una herida muy profunda en el brazo derecho y estaba manchada de sangre por casi todo su cuerpo.

-¿Más que tú? Claro - le respondió, sarcástica.

-Tsk. Eso me gano por preocuparme por ti…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, ese imbécil testarudo nunca cambiaría.

-¿Y el Arrancar? - cuestionó Ichigo.

-¿No es obvio, Kurosaki-kun? - respondió con otra pregunta y usando ese tono de voz fingido que tanto hacia rabiar al pelinaranja.

-Zorra…

Ambos no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. Ya el peligro había acabado. Dejaron su mente en blanco, disfrutando el momento. Desecharon pensamientos inservibles sobre Hollows internos maniáticos ó Arrancars asesinos con aires de superioridad. Miraron hacia cielo, estaba despejado, una inmensa paz interna lleno todo el ser de ambos Shinigamis. Sólo conservaron un pensamiento en común y eso era lo único que les importaba en esos momentos de tranquilidad: Estaban debajo del mismo cielo.

**Fin**

Ojala y les haya gustado. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, desde críticas constructivas hasta amenazas de muerte xD ¡Por cada review que dejen una Orihime es asesinada:3**  
**


End file.
